cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Nuclear Proliferation League
* Fark ( ) * Guru Order ( ) * RIA ( ) * Apparatus ( ) * CSN ( ) * GOD ( ) * PPO ( ) * NpO ( ) Protected AAs * NPL Applicant |ircurl = irc://irc.coldfront.net/NPL |ircchannel = #NPL }} The Nuclear Proliferation League (NPL) is a quickly-developing alliance on the Aqua sphere. It was founded on the 27 May 2011 and was originally protected by the Farkistan and Guru Order alliances. Members of the NPL are Cyber Nations specialist experts at developing and assisting new nations to Nuclear Armament and NPL is also the home of many experienced veterans who migrate to her uranium-rich halls. New applicants may join the NPL by simply filling out a new member application form on the NPL Forums. The NPL has fought in the following nuclear wars: * TOP\IRON-NpO War - against Nebula-X * Doom House-Chestnut War - against GOONS, MK, Umbrella, Alchemy & Europa Charter I. Introduction The Nuclear Proliferation League is a group of nations that have gathered with the goals of achieving nuclear capabilities. Our foundations are brotherhood and Loyalty. II. Activity Policy Being an active member is required by alliance policy. To be considered active you must check the alliance forums, and one's nation at least once a week. If one has a planned absence, a public announcement on the forums must be made and then one will be considered excused. The major guiding rule here though, is RL > CN. III. Admissions to NPL Any Ruler may request admittance into the NPL by meeting the following requirements. # Must not be engaged in an offensive war # Must not be on any Zero Infrastructure lists # Must provide the below information Ruler name Nation name Nation link Resource 1 Resource 2 Previous alliances If you had a previous alliance, what was your reason for leaving? Previous positions Reason you joined NPL? IV. Government Article 1. The Triumvirate The Triumvirate is to compose of three ruling and leading members. The Triumvirate has the power to make all decisions within the alliance, this includes declarations of war, signing of treaties, government appointments etc.; this is done by a 2/3 majority. The individual Triumvir serves a life time term and can only be removed via a consensus between both the Remaining Triumvirs and the body of Warheads. A Triumvir can also make decisions on the behalf of his or her peers but, any decision may be called to vote for. Finally in the event of an open seat on the Triumvirate, a replacement is selected by the remaining two. Additionally, this document may be amended by a 2/3 consensus. Article 2. Warhead of Economics The Warhead of Economics is responsible for the financial well being and development of NPL, is to work with the WoD to enforce financial regulations. Article 3. Warhead of Communications The Warhead of Communications is responsible for writing reports and newspapers as well as keep the membership involved via in-game PM's, is also responsible for sending alliance wide messages as needed. Article 4. Warhead of Education Is responsible for running the NPL academy as prescribed by the Triumvirate. Article 5. Warhead of Recruitment The Warhead of Recruitment is responsible for recruiting new members to the alliance and to encourage the membership to recruit. Article 6. Warhead of Foreign Affairs The Warhead of Foreign Affairs is responsible for promoting a positive image for NPL in the outside world, and keeping the alliance up to date with current events. The Warhead of Foreign Affairs is the only Warhead with authorization to post an announcement on the Open World Forums. Is also responsible for masking diplomats. Article 7. Warhead of Defense The Warhead of Defense is responsible for keeping NPL militarily superior to their opponents and maintaining military standards. Is to oversee nuclear programs and finances. Is also charged with civil justice, ghosts, and rogues. Article 8. Forum Administration and IRC Maintenance The Triumvirate is to have Administration powers on the Forums and no less than SOPS on all NPL sponsored channels. The WoR and WoFA are to have Global Moderator and Masking powers on the forums and at least OPS on all NPL sponsored channels. Any other member of government is to Global Moderator on the Forums and at least OPS on all NPL sponsored channels. Article 9. Deputies Deputies are elected by popular vote every 15 days and may work in a department of choice, at the digression of the Warhead of that department and the Triumvirate. V. Tech Raiding You may only tech raid a target with the AA of NONE. Your CB must be: "Tech Raid, PM for Peace". You must perform two ground assaults and nothing more, and then offer peace to the target. You may not declare again until the war expires or 7 days after peace was sent to the target in the event that peace is accepted. Failure to follow these simple rules will lead to a Compliance case and can have the folWowing but not limited to consequences: Declared Rogue, Expelled from NPL, tech raided, or shot. Signed: http://i422.photobucket.com/albums/pp307/jakethetech/NPL/kemmosig.png http://i422.photobucket.com/albums/pp307/jakethetech/NPL/mortrisig.png http://i422.photobucket.com/albums/pp307/jakethetech/NPL/wallysig.png Government Government of Nuclear Proliferation League Category:Nuclear Proliferation League